Jeżeli skłamiesz to wylatujesz
Odcinek 27 The Shoping Time 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Finałowa piątka zmierzyła się ze sobą w wyzwaniu muzycznym. Były świetne piosenki jak Very która tym razem wygrała, Brooke i Alejandra. Były też gorsze jak Lindsay i Duncana. Tym samym to oni byli tym razem zagrożeni. W ich pojedynku wygrała Lindsay i to ona została w grze i porzegnaliśmy Duncana. Jest już ich tylko czwórka. Alejandro, Brooke, Lindsay i Vera. Kto odpadnie w ćwierćfinałowym odcinku? Kto wejdzie do półfinału? Oglądajcie ćwierćfinał The Shoping Time!!! <Intro The Shoping Time> Alejka '''Lindsay: '''Wiecie że nie ma już w grze Wydawających Skner. '''Brooke: '''A no prawda. '''Vera: '''No zostaliśmy tylko ja, ty, Brooke i Alejandro. '''Brooke: '''Tak ostatnia piosenka przekonała mnie że on mnie kocha. '''Lindsay: '''O to było piękne. '''Vera: '''No walcze za mnie i za Artura. '''Brooke: '''No długo się zarem nie utrzymaliście. '''Vera: '''O patrz Brooke idzie Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Cześć Brooke. '''Brooke: '''Cześć kochaniutki. '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz to już ćwierćfinał i jesteśmy w nim razem. '''Brooke: '''No to pięknie może nawet wejdziemy razem do finału '''Alejandro: '''Było by cudownie. '''Vera: '''Ej wiecie że my tu też jesteśmy? '''Brooke: '''Tak zamknij się. '''Lindsay: '''Ej nie obrażaj mojej BFF! '''Brooke: '''A co coś mi zrobić? '''Lindsay: '''Wiesz ja i Vera mamy trzy głosy. '''Brooke: '''Dwa! '''Lindsay: '''No może. '''Alejandro: '''Nie podniecaj się my Brooke też mamy dwa głosy. '''Vera: '''O nie udawaj jak byś miał być dalej to na pewno byś wywalił Brooke przy pierwszej okazji. '''Brooke: '''Nie prawda! '''Lindsay: '''Oj się jeszcze dowiesz. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie do sklepu z gadżetami. Sklep z Gadżetami '''Chris: '''Mało już mam do torturowania. '''Brooke: '''A mów sobie co chcesz ja mam teraz uniesienie miłości. '''Alejandro: '''Kocham cię jakbym mógł to udowodnić. '''Chris; '''Będziesz mógł dzisiaj pracujecie na wykrywaczu kłamst? '''Lindsay: '''Czy to jest to coś do kręcenia włosów? '''Vera: '''Nie na tym się sprawda czy kłamiesz. '''Lindsay: '''A to ma sens! '''Chris: '''Ok siadajcie na krzesłach. ''wszyscy zajmują miejsca 'Chris: '''Pierwsze pytanie dla Very. '''Vera: '''Brr boję się. '''Chris: '''Czy uważasz Lindsay za BFF? '''Vera: '''Tak! '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Vera: '''Super. '''Chris: '''Lindsay. Czy lubisz Brooke? '''Lindsay: '''Nie. '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''Alejandro. Czy pogodził byś się jakbyś teraz wyleciał. '''Alejandro: '''Nie! '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedż to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''I ostatnia w tej serii Brooke. Czy sądzisz że możesz wygrać? '''Brooke: '''Tak. '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''Ok wszyscy zaprawdowali. I tym samym 2 runda. '''Lindsay: '''To jest straszne. '''Vera: '''Brr boję się. '''Alejandro: '''Ja się nie boję. '''Brooke: '''Ja też się nie boję. '''Chris: '''Ok seria II pytanie dla wszystkich. Czy kochasz mnie? '''Vera: '''Nie. '''Lindsay: '''Nie. '''Alejandro: '''Nie. '''Brooke: '''Nie! '''Głos: '''Te odpowiedzi to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''Więc tak! Więc ja seria III. Vera. Czy chciałabyś wygrać ten program za wszelką cene? '''Vera: '''Wstydzę się tego ale tak. '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''Dobra nie mamy czasu więc Lindsay. Czy lubiłaś Heather? '''Lindsay: '''Tak. '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Chris: '''Dobrze teraz Alejandro. Czy kochasz Brooke. '''Brooke: '''O to dobrze znam odpowiedź! '''Alejandro: '''No yyy. '''Brooke: '''O już nie żartuj. '''Alejandro: '''Nie. '''Brooke; '''Poświęcił się dla mnie. '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... prawda. '''Brooke: 'Że co? To pomyłka!!! 'Chris: '''Niestety nie! '''Alejandor: '''Phi i co? '''Brooke: '''To dla ciebie nic nie znaczy? '''Alejandro: '''Nie. Niestety to już nas koniec. '''Lindsay: '''Co z ciebie za drań! '''Vera: '''Nieczuły! '''Brooke: '''Nienawidzę cię! ''uderza Alejandra w policzek 'Brooke: '''A masz za swoje! '''Alejandro: '''No trudno nie będę po tobie płakał! '''Vera: '''A weź stul dziób! '''Lindsay: '''Właśnie nie płacz Brooke. '''Brooke: '''A ja go kochałam! '''Chris: '''Ok czas na ciebie Brooke. Czy kochasz Alejandra? '''Brooke: '''Nie! '''Głos: '''Ta odpowiedź to ... kłamstwo! '''chris: '''Wybacz ale niestety to z tobą się tym razem pożegnamy. '''Brooke: '''Niestety mój czas dobiegł końca. '''Alejandro: '''Papa Brooke jesteś moją ex. '''Brooke: '''A w moim świecie nigdy nie istniałeś! Przy postoju taksówek '''Brooke: '''Dziewczyny trzymajcie się przepraszam za to wszystko co zrobiłam. '''Vera: '''Co ty nie gniewamy się na ciebie. '''Lindsay: '''No teraz trzeba Alejandra pokonać. '''Brooke: '''Nie dajcie mu przeżyć dziewczyny wierze w was. ''Brooke wsiada do taksówki '''Vera: '''Pa Brooke będziemy z Lindsay tęskniły. '''Lindsay: '''Papa. '''Chris: '''Więc tak została już ich tylko 3! Alejandro, Lindsay i Vera. Kto wejdzie do finału? Oglądajcie półfinał The Shoping Time!!! Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time